Forum:Was für Guttenberg spricht
Da hier überwiegend die negativen Aspekte von Guttenbergs Doktorarbeit herausgestellt werden, versuchen wir doch auch mal - im Sinne der Ausgewogenheit - den Plagiatsvorwürfen ein paar positive Seiten abzugewinnen. Dadurch, dass auf zahlreiche Anführungszeichen und zugehörige Fußnoten verzichtet wurde, liest sich die Arbeit mehr wie "aus einem Guss" erstellt. Und sind wir mal ehrlich: Viele Vorlesungen von gestandenen Professoren werden nach ähnlichem Muster erstellt. Die Quellen, die von Guttenberg etwas zu wörtlich übernommen wurden, sind im Sinne der Argumentation gut ausgewählt, so gut, dass die Gutachterkommission keinen Verdacht schöpfte und die Bestnote für die Dissertation vergab. Insofern hat Guttenberg clever recherchiert und die für sein Thema offenbar besten zur Verfügung stehenden Texte ausgewählt. Ein Fleißpunkt für den Baron. Was fehlte, war lediglich die Zeit, die übernommenen Texte so zu überarbeiten, dass niemand mehr etwas merkt. So machen es viele andere Doktoranden, die hauptberuflich nicht so eingespannt sind wie Guttenberg, denn sie haben ausreichend Zeit für Umformulierungen, die der Baron nicht hatte. Und sind wir mal ehrlich: Ohne Google und die Hartnäckigkeit Tausender von Guttenbergs Gegnern auf dieser Plattform hier wäre wohl nichts in der jetzigen Größenordnung aufgeflogen. Im Grunde spricht die mangelnde Überarbeitung der verwendeten Texte sogar für den Politiker Guttenberg: Anstatt sich akribisch an die zeitraubende Verbesserung seines Dissertationstextes zu begeben und seine hauptberuflichen Aktivitäten als Politiker zu vernachlässigen, hat er sich im betreffenden Zeitraum lieber sinnvolleren und wichtigeren politischen Aufgaben und Entscheidungen gewidmet. Dies ging augenscheinlich zu Lasten seiner Doktorarbeit, bei der er unter den gegebenen Umständen erheblich geschlampt hat. Das ist nun aufgedeckt worden. Na und? Sehen wir es ihm nach und vergessen wir die nebenberuflich unter Zeitdruck dahingeschluderte, aber erstaunlicherweise dennoch gut lesbare Doktorarbeit. Blicken wir in die Zukunft: Es lebe der Vollblutpolitiker Guttenberg! ________________________________________ Gute Satire! ---- Wow, das ist für mich der Favorit für den Spin-des-Tages... bescheissen damit man seine Zeit für was sinnvolleres nutzen kann ist wirklich ne Wahnsinnsbegründung. Das werd ich das nächste mal auch dem Polizisten sagen, wenn ich mal wieder zu schnell durch ne Radarfalle gefahren bin. lol. ---- Ja, aber im Lager der 150%igen Guttianer geht das Ding sicher als Verteidigungs-Schrift für seine Freiherrlichkeit durch! -- Mr. Nice 15:10, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- Hallo liebe Conny, wenn die akademische Bezeichnung in 'Dr.plag.' geändert würde, wäre deine Sichtweise durchaus akzeptabel. Mit 'summa cum laude' hätte ich aber im vorliegenden Fall ein Problem und Du ahnst warum: für den 'Dr.plag.' mit Prädikat darf nicht einmal ein Komma vom Orginal abweichen. *Grins* :Habe den Artikel nur ins Forum verschoben :) . Grüße, Conny 17:31, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC). ---- "Viele Vorlesungen von gestandenen Professoren werden nach ähnlichem Muster erstellt." SIe haben offensihctlich KEINE AHNUNG, was der Unterschied zwischen einer Vorlesung und einer Publikation ist,. Es spricht noch mehr für ihn. Denn guckt mal: sieht er nicht aus wie Lothar Matthäus? Und würde auch nur ein Mensch erwarten, dass Lothar Matthäus eine Doktorarbeit selbst schreiben kann? Eben. Hier werden übermenschliche Anforderungen gestellt. Das ist unfair. --- Zumal, man kann schlecht einschätzen was Herr zu Guttenberg eigentlich wirklich drauf hat. Die Massen begeistern und sich entsprechend in Szene setzen, ja das kann er. Darüber hinaus wirds dürftig: Keine Doktor, das Studium nur bis zum ersten Staatsexamen fortgesetz, kaum Berufs-, geschweige denn Führungserfahrung. Darüber hinaus geht er sehr schlecht mit seinen Untergebenen im Verteidigungsministerium um, wenn er diese der Lüge bzw. der Verfehlung ihrer Pflichten beschuldigt. --- "Was fehlte, war lediglich die Zeit, die übernommenen Texte so zu überarbeiten, dass niemand mehr etwas merkt" -- versucht hat er es ja ganz offensichtlich. Es ist überraschend, wieviel Unterstützung aus (Teilen) der Bevölkerung für dieses ehrlose und schäbige Vorgehen kommt, oder hier, wo die Meinung vertreten wird, Schummelberg hätte es eher noch extremer treiben sollen, eben solange "bis niemand mehr etwas bemerkt". Man kann gar nicht soviel essen, wie man ko!@#$ möchte. ---- Kann dem einleitenden Schreiber nur zustimmen. Ist eine gute Arbeit, liest sich fluessig und ist echt interessant. Erstaunlich wie sich das Volk der Empoerer in ungeahnte Empoerungssphaeren heben kann. Er hat moeglicherweise - und das ist ja noch von offizieller Stelle zu klaeren, und wird auch geklaert werden - Fehler gemacht, die sicherlich nicht gerade ungewoehnlich in Zeiten von Internetsuniversalitaet und Onlinebibliotheklen sind. Er wird dann die Quittung bekommen, seine Schluesse ziehen, Dr. sein oder halt nicht und bleibt aber auch so ein guter Familienvater, ein Politiker mit Rueckgrat, einer der auf dem Boden der Tatsachen bleibt und nicht staendig heisse Luft verblaest, und einfach ein sehr viel angenehmererer Politikertyp, als die Damen und Herren aller Parteien, die in den Jahren vor seinen Ministerposten oeffentlich zu sehen und hoeren waren. Life goes on - und irgendwann muessen sich die Plagiatswuehlmaeuse sicherlich auch mal wieder anderen Dingen widmen, muessen den Gehaltsscheck abholen oder sich ins 45. Semester zurueck klagen. Womoeglich faellt dann in China ein Sack Reis um oder die Gruenen werden beim Atomkraftlobbying erwischt und ploetzlich ist es wieder nur eine Dissertation, die - wie die meisten - Fehler enthaelt und ein bisschen zu viel Oeffentlichkeit erfahren hat. ---- Ich habe den Blog in den letzten Tagen regelmäßig besucht, und bin davon überzeugt, dass hier einigermaßen fair und gewissenhaft gearbeitet wird. Die Meinung im letzten Absatz halte ich für verächtlich und boshaft. Das hört sich für mich in etwa so an, als wenn gesagt würde: "Ja, jetzt hatten die kleinen Sucher-Sch... ihren Tag, und jetzt sollen sie gefälligst wieder in ihre Ecke verschwinden, damit ich meinen tollen Guttenberg wieder haben kann." Noch einmal, um was es hier geht. Es geht um ein Plagiat. Die Dissertation ist eben nicht eine "die - wie die meisten - Fehler enthält." Das ist nicht wahr! Jeder kann es sehen, wenn er die Statistik ansieht, und auf die Stellen klickt. Und jeder kann auch für sich selbst sehen, in welchem Maß Guttenberg hier, wie mein Vorredner sagen würde, "heisse Luft verbläst." Manche Leute würden sicher gerne haben wollen, dass dieses Forum jetzt gefälligst wieder einschläft. Warum eigentlich diese Aggressivität? Vielleicht, weil man jetzt wieder seine Ruhe haben will und die Welt, die man sich aufgebaut hat, nicht aus den Fugen geraten soll? Guttenberg, die Lichtgestalt; schön, forsch und erfolgreich; endlich mal ein Politiker, der sagt, wo es langgeht, und Rückgrat hat - ist dies das Bild, was nun um jeden Preis geschützt und verteidigt werden soll? Der, der die Nachricht überbracht hat, war schon öfter der, der auch die Schläge dafür einstecken musste. So offenbar auch mit diesem Blog. Doch letzten Endes ist es - und dies möchte ich hier ganz klar betonen - Guttenberg selbst gewesen, der sich hier ans Zeug geflickt hat. Denn wenn er ehrlich, aufrichtig und prinzipientreu gewesen wäre, wie er von sich selbst immer wieder behauptet hat, hätte er nicht eine solche Arbeit abgegeben. Und wenn die Universität Bayreuth wirklich so eine exzellente Universität wäre, hätte sie die Arbeit mindestens einmal vorher kontrolliert, und nicht mit der Bestnote bewertet. Und vielleicht ist das nicht zum ersten Mal so passiert, sondern auch mit anderen Leuten, und in einigen Bereichen oder anderen Universitäten noch immer gang und gäbe. Gerade dies ist ja besonders interessant. Den normalen STudenten wird gepredigt und abverlangt, dass sie alles zitieren müssen, denn sonst werden verlieren sie ihr Examen oder werden gar von der Uni geworfen. Doch wenn ein Guttenberg das macht, regt sich lauter Protest. Was ist also mit den Leuten, der Wissenschaft und den Professoren in Deutschland los, wenn das passieren kann - und wie soll das weitergehen? ---- Ich habe den Absatz davor geschrieben und bin weder davon ueberzeugt, dass es auf diesem Forum, ja eigentlich auf diesem ganzen Wiki (oder wie man so ein Protestforum, auf dem jeder alles anonym schreiben und dazu noch gleichzeitig alles andere loeschen kann nennt....) ueberhaupt nicht fair zu geht, noch, dass die Beweggruende, seine Arbeit zu untersuchen und dann auf diese Weise oeffentlich zu machen so edel und honorig dem Schwert der Wissenschaft folgen. Ich kann damit leben, dass es wirklich ein kleiner Teil der Forumsteilnehmer gibt, die einigermassen objektiv bewerten und das wirklich machen, weil sie selber mal eine solche Arbeit in aller Muehe und Haerte erstellt haben und nun Gerechtigkeit fordern (was ja erstmal niemand bezweifelt, dass das geprueft werden muss und wird und es ggfs. Konsequenzen gibt). Aber der Grossteil der hier Versammelten ist eigentlich nur auf den Ausdruck der Missgunst, des Neids, der Antipathie oder der sonstwie gearteten Gefuehle gegen diese Person aus und koennen sich die Schadenfreude kaum vekneifen. Dass diese Kampagne schon seit Monaten mit der Suche nach Makeln gefuehrt wird und diese angeblich so zufaellige Untersuchung von einem linken Professor mit linker Agenda lanciert und publiziert wurde (angeblich ja in einem Fachmagazin... heuchel, heuchel!) ist total unbestritten undd der eigentlich Skandal. Demnach soll sich die Plagiatsgestapo wieder ins Stille Kaemmerlien verziehen und mal darueber nachdenken, wie man das Land sonst noch zerstoeren kann... Das scheint dieser Gruppe Mensch ja am allerliebsten zu sein... Und davon bin ich wirklich ensetzt und verabscheue das zutiefst.... Wenn es eine konservative RAF geben wuerde, wuerde mich nihct wundern, wenn Kampagnen wie diese den Aufbruch fuer einen ernsthaften und aggressiven Feldzug gegen links darstellen wuerde. Der Mann hat wohl Fehler gemacht und diese werden aufgeklaert aber hier die Gestapo und Stasi wiederzubeleben und in trauter Eintracht gegen einzelne zu richten ist wirklich das Allerletzte! Liebe Conny, das Werk ist das CSU-ParteiHochSchule-Rhethorik-Trainings-KonvoluT, das FJS-Stil mit Faz-Feuilleton verbindet, um möglichst pseudoWissenschaftlich puren Unfug erzählen zu können. Real - ein juristischer Polit-Porno. ---------------- Für Guttenberg spricht, daß er weg ist. Dafür bin ich ihm sehr dankbar! Allerdings habe ich gestern in der Glotze schon wieder seine ebenfalls nach Öffentlichkeit süchtige Ehefrau gesehen. Das läßt Schlimmstes erahnen. Ich fürchte Guttenberg ist unbelehrbar und uns wird nur eine kurze Schonfrist gewährt. Man kann den obigen, ganz im Geiste Guttenbergs geschriebenen, Beitrag diesbezüglich auch als Wetterleuchten interpretieren. 84.159.152.114 12:38, 25. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---------------------- Kategorie:Forenbeiträge